This invention relates to a work station and more particularly to a work station which provides an operator with a comfortable work environment while providing viewing access to a video monitor or the like.
As the use of computers and computer monitors increases, it becomes increasingly necessary to provide the operators with private or semi-private work stations in which the operator is provided with a desk and a monitor used alone or in conjunction with a computer.
These types of work stations often involve modular units in order to locate as many operators as possible in a given office space to maximize space usage. However with operators spending more and more time at work stations of the above type, their comfort is compromised due to inadequate ergonomics. For example, when a computer monitor is involved in the work station, most modular work station designs position the operator in direct alignment with the monitor. However, when the operator wishes to engage in activities other than monitor viewing such as paper work, reading, etc., the space available for these activities is often inadequate.
Other problems with conventional modular work stations is that they often cannot accommodate additional personnel, are not flexible enough to adopt to different environments and do not present a finished, professional appearance. Further, these conventional work stations are not designed to cover or house the clutter caused by the wiring and cables required for the computer, the monitor and other associated electronic equipment.